Mating Season
by Natalie Evans
Summary: This is a story I wrote for: shequita chase Mating season is upon the saiyans on Planet Vegeta, and Kakkarot's now of age! Kakkarot is pulled aside for the time of his life by a strange bearded saiyan, who he doesn't know is his own king! Before the mating even began he found out hes one of the few males who can carry a child! As word spreads, how will he react to this challenge?
1. Chapter 1

It was springtime on Planet Vegeta. All around saiyans were swooning over other saiyans, and most were mating in the most random of places. A tall, bearded saiyan tugs another away from everyone else around them. He takes the younger saiyan and pushes him up against the wall of a building. The younger saiyan leans up and kisses the older saiyan passionately, giggling softly at the feeling of the beard on his cleanly shaven face.

The older saiyan tugged gently at a spike of hair sticking out from all sides of the younger one's hair. The younger saiyan stopped kissing the older one and let out a low but audible growl from his throat.

"Do not growl at me low class." The younger saiyan nodded and flicked his tail around the older ones legs. He admired the older man's body, even if he was still fully dressed. You could see every indent of the muscles of his body, and that made the younger saiyan blush.

The older saiyan quickly removed his armor, as well as the younger ones. Apparently they were both equally in a rush to do this. The older saiyan leaned down and kissed the younger ones neck, his beard tickling his neck the entire time.

"Please stop teasing me." The younger one whined. "I... I need it." The younger one rubbed his legs together impatiently and flicked his tail around. The older smirked at the young low class's beg for sex.

"But teasing is half the fun." The older reached down the younger one's pants, and the young one flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. The gloved hand began caressing the, becoming erect member, making the older man smile and chuckle. "You're already getting hard, so feel free to explain to me why I should stop?"

"I really need it. I haven't had a mating with a real person yet."

"Oh?" The older man chimed in. "You're a first timer?"

"Yeah. My birthday was yesterday..." The younger saiyan blushed at the fact that this man had probably mated so many times before.

"Well don't worry. I'll be gentle with you, I was young once as well."

The older saiyan quickly got rid of the pants of the younger one and tossed them aside. The younger saiyan blushed furiously and closed his legs. Suddenly feeling self conscious he even slid his tail over his erect member and looked at the ground. The older saiyan chuckled.

"There's nothing to be scared or embarrassed about." He opened the younger ones legs and grinned. "It's the same for me too." The older man took off his own pants and let them drop to the ground. The younger saiyan looked up and tried to see the older man's face. It was becoming dark, meaning the day for mating was almost done.

Even though he had seen the older man's face before he could not remember it at all. He had a beard, and a scowling look to his face, that was all he could remember. "Hey. I asked you a question!" The younger saiyan jumped at the deep voice of the older man. "What's your name?"

"M- my name? It's Kakkarot..."

"Kakkarot..." Hearing his name come off the older mans tongue was like heaven. The younger saiyan purred at the sound of someone saying his name so softly to him. Around his house his father and brother were constantly yelling his name, he was almost the pushover in the house sometimes, if not for the fact he was almost stronger than his own father, and much stronger than his brother.

Kakkarot flicked his tail excitedly and wrapped his arms around the older one's neck. "Will you please fuck me now?" The older man was caught off guard by the young one's language and chuckled.

"Since you asked so nicely." He pushed Kakkarot's legs up by his sides and touched a finger to the tip of Kakkarot's entrance. "So you are able to..."

"Able to what?" Kakkarot's heart raced. Was something wrong? Was there a problem? Would he not be able to have sex? Never know what it was like? Panic struck through him and he breathed a bit heavier.

"Well your entrance is soaked. Only those able to birth experience this."

"Is that bad?" Kakkarot heard a low chuckled.

"No. It's not, but if you do get pregnant-" Kakkarot felt the tip of the older man's cock start to bury itself inside him. "Do give me a call." Kakkarot gripped at the wall behind him and took in a sharp breath. A low moan escaped his lips as he felt the entire member began pushing itself in and pulling out.

Kakkarot wrapped his arms around the older man for leverage and moaned with pleasure. Being new at this, he had never experienced such an amazing feeling. His brother and father had never explained to him exactly what this would feel like. He found himself digging his finger nails into the back of the man's shoulder, he could feel the older man tense up as he began to pound into him harder.

The older man began pounding in, harder and harder, until the young man in front of him reached his climax, and he spilled out inside of Kakkarot. Both calmed down as the older man pulled out of him. Both of them laid down on the ground, and could hear their own hearts beating in their ears, and the heavy breathing of each other.

Kakkarot blushed and turned to give the other a kiss when he heard his name be called. The older man sprung to his feet and got dressed quickly.

"Hey, where are you heading?"

"I'm not supposed to be out here."

"Can I at least get your name?" The older man rushed out of the alleyway of the two buildings, and turned and smiled t the younger man. The brightness of the moon showed his very face. "Oh my god... I fucked-"

"Kakkarot!" Kakkarot spun around and looked at his brother and father. "Raditz... Bardock... I mean. Dad." Kakkarot scrambled to his feet.

"We've been looking all over for you. We all decided to meet up by the time the moon began to rise. Where-"

"Hey look at that son." Bardock interrupted Raditz. "He's got cum dripping down his leg." Kakkarot looked at his leg and blushed, quickly wiping it off and putting on his pants.

"Holy hell YOU got laid! So who was the guy. It obviously wasn't a girl, you never showed any interest."

"Well m'boy congrats, now do tell who fucked you." Kakkarot blushed and pulled on his shirt.

"It was the king... King Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home was a long and embarrassing one. Kakkarot had been laughed at and teased by his older brother over the mating that had just occurred. Bardock put an end to it with a smack upside the head.

"As much as I want to believe you Kakkarot, there's no possible way the king would have fucked a low class like you or me."

"Unless he was desperate." Another sound of skin hitting skin rang in Kakkarot's ears, but he didn't look at them.

"I didn't know it was him! He turned and I saw his face and I'm as shocked as you are, trust me." Kakkarot ran the rest of the way to the house, to avoid anymore comments from his older brother.

When Kakkarot arrived at the house he locked the front door behind him, and ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. "Damn those two. They didn't warn me royals wandered around out there too. What if it had been the prince." Kakkarot cupped his hands around his face. "I've already had a run in with him when Raditz tried mating to him..."

A few years back, when Kakkarot was still young and unable to leave the house during mating day, Raditz and Bardock had both set out, saying maybe this one would be the lucky one they'd bring home. Kakkarot had stayed home washing dishes, they had a lot, when he heard the door open. He looked out to see Raditz holding the prince slung over his shoulder. "Hey Kakkarot! I found a fresh one! This is his first time!"

The prince had growled and struggled to get away, he even glared at Kakkarot with the look of 'help me or die'. After a few glares and Raditz pinning Vegeta to the wall, Kakkarot was finally able to step in.

"Raditz you're drunk." Kakkarot had remembered his dad leaving a few open drinks out before leaving and Raditz finishing them off. "You might not know it but you're going to fuck the prince. I suggest letting him go." Kakkarot helped Vegeta be free of Raditz's grasp.

"Hey what the fuck?!"

"Raditz go find yourself a nice female." Kakkarot pushed Raditz out the door and began working on the dishes again...

Kakkarot chuckled at the memory. "They never did find that special one. Vegeta's been the only one they've brought home since that day." Kakkarot leaned his head back and closed his eyes, exhausted he yawned and let sleep take control.

Kakkarot woke up to a pounding on his bedroom door. "Hey royal lover! Breakfast isn't going to make itself you know! It's your job!" Kakkarot grumbled and got up, and opened his door.

"Shut the hell up Raditz. Why don't you make it for once? I know you can unless you're too stupid to even try." Raditz scoffed. "And don't 'oh baby brother me' I've probably just gotten laid more times than you."

"Why you little-" Raditz raised his fist to punch Kakkarot in the face when a voice made them both jump out of their skin.

"ENOUGH!" Bardock stepped in and grabbed Raditz's wrist. "Go make breakfast Raditz, it'll break your boredom for a few moments." Raditz spit at Kakkarot's boot and stomped away. "That was a nice come back." Bardock smirked. "You are my kid after all. I was beginning to worry."

"Thanks dad..." Kakkarot sighed. "Why does Raditz feel the urge to tease me so much?"

"Because you're the little one here unless I get another girl pregnant."

"Or another man."

"That was a onetime thing."

"Yeah and look how Raditz turned out." Bardock and Kakkarot stood there laughing to a minute or two before they caught their breath. Bardock cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well yes seeing Raditz being delivered from a man was a huge shock to me, considering it was only my third time around the mating day. But it was more a shock to find out that he would be unable to carry children, but instead you'd be able to."

"I guess you're right, that would be weird to think about really." Kakkarot smiled and then sighed. "Dad what should I do? King Vegeta said that if I get pregnant... That I should come to him. How can I do that? He's got two kids already plus a queen. Oh god what if he's lying? What if he finds out I'm pregnant and kills me?!"

Kakkarot began hyperventilating and Bardock had to get Kakkarot a bag to breathe in and out of for a moment. "Kakkarot he won't kill you. I suggest you don't tell him if you do get pregnant. There's a chance you might not be pregnant. And if you are I'm behind you all the way." Bardock patted Kakkarot's back. "Now come on, it's time to eat."

A few weeks passed...

Kakkarot held himself up on the edge of the toilet by his elbows, his face down towards the vomit filled water below. He groaned, and threw up again. Kakkarot coughed and spat and feeling his stomach settle, he flushed the toilet and stood. He rinsed his mouth out with water a few times in the sink and left the bathroom.

"Good god Kakkarot for the past week you've taken forever in the bathroom!" Raditz shoved past Kakkarot and went into the bathroom.

"I should've left that spot of vomit on the edge." Kakkarot chuckled and walked away, wobbly in the knees.

"Kakkarot I suggest you see a doctor soon. This vomiting is getting out of control."

"Dad I've told you already, NO. I don't like doctors and I REFUSE to go to one. I'll get better."

"I don't mean about just the vomiting Kakkarot. I mean this started a few weeks after mating day. I wouldn't doubt if you got pregnant."

"Dad..."

"By this time there are probably a lot more who are getting checked up on too. It's around that time, you wouldn't stand out." Kakkarot grumbled.

"Fine. I'll do it. But not because I want to, but because I don't want to here you bicker anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

When Kakkarot arrived at the doctors he stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing ONLY females before him, some fixing their hair, some holding buckets and vomiting, a few pacing around, some crying, Kakkarot just felt out of place. Kakkarot walked up to the front desk. "Uh... I called... I have an appointment."

"Oh sure. What's your name?"

"Kakkarot... Son of Bardock..." The girl at the desk looked at a screen and typed a bit.

"Alright Kakkarot... Sit down, the doctor will call you back when your time comes up." The girl smiled at Kakkarot and he walked away, then leaned on a wall.

"So Kakkarot... What seems to be the problem?" Kakkarot sat in the chair and rubbed his feet together. "I haven't heard from your family for some time, so nothing's wrong there right?"

"Well no. We're all... Mostly healthy." Kakkarot explained about the mating without going into too much detail and not telling the doctor who, and then explained about the vomiting and such he'd been having.

"Well.. I see why you came here."

"Yes... The man I mated with said I was someone who could carry children... I think might be pregnant. Is there any way to test?"

"Well... There's a blood test, or a urine test. I remember you have a fear of needles so..." The doctor dug around in a cabinet and pulled out a jar. "Just go to the bathroom and piss in this... We can test it and check if you are pregnant or not." Kakkarot nodded and took the jar, then walked into the bathroom.

Kakkarot sat in the room and waited for his doctor to come back. "Oh god... What do I do if I am pregnant... I don't want this. I don't have time for-" The doctor walked back in and Kakkarot sat up and looked at him.

"Well Kakkarot... The test came out positive... Congratulations. Now who's the father?" Kakkarot froze, and his eyes widened. He looked around and covered his face. "Kakkarot?"

"I can't tell you who the father is. Thank you." Kakkarot got up and left the doctor's office quickly.

"Pregnant... Pregnant..." Kakkarot walked outside and sighed. He looked around at all the saiyans walking around. A few having cubs of their own, some having multiples, some just expecting. Kakkarot smiled a bit. "Too bad that can't be me and-"

"THE KING!" Kakkarot jumped and looked up. People were backed up against houses, as some walked through the street followed by King Vegeta and his son Vegeta. Kakkarot made his way to the front and watched them walk by.

King Vegeta looked over at Kakkarot, and smiled to the side. Kakkarot looked down at his stomach and glanced back up at him, he squirmed his legs and rubbed them together, then backed up into the crowd.

"Something wrong father?"

"Of course not Vegeta. Go on home without me, I have a pit stop to make."

"Of course..."

Kakkarot ran home and slammed the door behind him. "Welcome back Kakkarot. How'd it go?"

"Good... Good... I uh... Apparently. I uh... Well I am pregnant..."

"On your FIRST mating?!" Raditz laughed. "And with the KING of all people!"

"Shut UP Raditz! He can NEVER know." Kakkarot looked at the ground. "Never. If he found out he might kill me. Or the queen might."

"Alright Kakkarot don't freak out again. Raditz shut up before you end up with a broken nose." Raditz scoffed and turned around. "Kakkarot he won't get you killed. But I have no idea what he'd do with the kid. He may take it or let you have it. But if he finds out it's his and you didn't tell him, there may be hell to pay."

"I know dad but-" A knocking at the door made Kakkarot stop mid sentence and freeze. He turned and looked through the peep hole, and saw King Vegeta. "No no. I'm not here!" Kakkarot backed up and hid behind the couch. Bardock opened the door.

"King Vegeta." He bowed, and Raditz turned and did the same. "What brings you here?"

"Your son Kakkarot. I saw him run into here, and I need to talk with him." Bardock nodded and turned around. He grabbed Kakkarot from behind the couch.

"Kakkarot. Don't fret about this. You'll be fine." Bardock moved Kakkarot to King Vegeta, and grabbed Raditz by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

"K- King Vegeta." Kakkarot bowed quickly and stood up straight. "D- Do you need something?"

"It has been a few weeks since mating day." Kakkarot flicked his tail around and bit his lip. "I do need you to tell me if you did become pregnant or not." Kakkarot shook his head.

"No. I just tested today, I'm not pregnant. I figured on telling you tomorrow but-" Kakkarot covered his mouth and put his hand over his stomach. He doubled over and vomited on the floor and King Vegeta's boots. "I-..." He coughed. "I'm so sorry... I've got a stomach bug and I've been vomiting all day. I'm so sorry. I'll get you a new pair of boots."

"It's fine... I don't believe we'll talk face to face like this again. Take care." King Vegeta shook his boots off and left. Kakkarot covered his face.

"I'm such an idiot. I just vomited all over the KING." Kakkarot stood up and sighed. He grabbed some towels and a mop from the closet and started cleaning up the vomit.

"I take it the talk went well." Bardock walked over and started helping with the cleaning. "So what did you tell him?"

"That I'm not pregnant. Then I threw up and told him I've got a stomach bug is all." Bardock nodded.

"Well do be careful. I suggest not leaving the house after signs of the pregnancy start showing. If he finds out he could get seriously pissed with you."

"Dad please don't worry me anymore about this. I'm on edge already..."

"Yes I know. But don't worry, we'll take good care of you here." Kakkarot smiled. "Well I will. Your brother might need some convincing." Kakkarot laughed and held his head.

"Okay... I'm gonna finish cleaning and lay down."

"Good idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

3 months pass...

Bardock knocked on Kakkarot's door. "Kakkarot! Get up! There's someone on the phone for you!" Kakkarot groaned and got out of bed. He stood up and arched his back and stretched, then looked over at himself in the mirror. He frowned and slouched his shoulders. Kakkarot was beginning to show.

"Perfect." He grumbled, before pulling on a shirt and leaving his room. Bardock handed him the phone and walked away. Kakkarot yawned. "Hello?"

"Kakkarot! It's about fucking time you woke up dude!" Kakkarot flinched at hearing his friend, Rhubol, call at such a time. "You missed school yesterday and today, everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just sick."

"Alright well I got some work from school for you to do, today's and yesterdays, is it okay if I drop it off?"

"It should be okay. My dad's the one home, Raditz is still out so you won't be bothered."

"Cool, I'll be over in a bit." Rhubol hung up and Kakkarot set down the phone and groaned, then crawled back into bed. Even though most of the morning sickness was gone, Kakkarot was still drained of energy and felt ill a lot.

He had gone to school but usually he stayed long enough to get his work and come home. Then he'd eat a bit and fall right back to sleep or bathe. It was a good thing there was only a week left of school, any more and Kakkarot would never make it. When his pregnancy first started, and the morning sickness was still around, he wouldn't stay at school long, mostly because he'd either vomit in the middle of class or he'd have to run to the nurse and he'd go home.

Luckily King Vegeta had never stopped by again, or called to see if Kakkarot was lying. He hadn't checked with Kakkarot's doctor just in case, or spied on him, come to his school, nothing. Not a thing. He'd gone on with his daily life as if mating day had never happened.

Kakkarot stood up again and left his room, then went to the living room and sat in front of the TV.

"Well well, sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Kakkarot shrugged. "A little. How are ya feeling? Any better? Shittier?"

"I feel okay. But dad, I'm starting to show. I can't stay home forever, I don't even know why I'm not getting rid of this parasite-"

"That's enough Kakkarot! It's a child not a killing machine!" Bardock was always a bit stingy when it came to kids, mostly because he had seen more than one person lose their kid in battle, sometimes before they knew they were pregnant, and sometimes when they already had a name. Plus the fact that Bardock had saved Planet Vegeta from Freiza long ago after he got in touch with the king and almost eleven years of war against Freiza reigned on, he had started to realize the importance of the kids who were born, since a lot of young people had fought and died as well. It was only after the war was over that Kakkarot and Raditz were able to return home.

"Okay dad... I'm sorry. I'm just off. I don't feel right, so I'm not speaking right." A long awkward silence was broken by a knocking at the front door. "Who is it?!"

"Rhubol!" Rhubol walked in and smiled, then walked ove to Kakkarot and handed him some papers. "Here's the work you missed." Kakkarot smiled.

"Thanks."

"Damn dude you look pale. You need some sun..." Rhubol thought. "Hey you free tomorrow? We could all go to the rive and cliff dive, get out out and better feeling."

Kakkarot shrugged. "Depends on how I'm feeling... I can call you tomorrow if that's best."

"Yeah. See ya!" Rhubol left and Kakkarot sighed, then stood up.

"Alright dad I'm going out."

"To where?"

"I've got a doctor's appointment to check on the child so far. It's the first three months dad, there's got to be a check up sooner or later." Bardock nodded.

"Have fun."

"I will."

"Well Kakkarot it looks like the child's coming along fine. Looks healthy. There's a heartbeat, a nice strong one, and I can't tell the gender yet, that'll usually be classified around the sixteen week mark if the tail doesn't get in the way."

"Speaking of tails and hair, does it show any signs of the hairline yet?" The doctor laughed.

"No Kakkarot, it doesn't even have its light fuzz yet. That will be revealed later during the pregnancy. Why? Is there something you want to be known? Like the father? Because it could always have your hair ya know."

"I know. I was just making sure." The doctor nodded and handed Kakkarot a few pictures.

"Here are some photos of the child I took during the ultrasound. You can keep them if you'd like. Kakkarot looked at the photos and chuckled. "You're dealing with this so well, most of the pregnancy's that come in after mating day want the child gone, or have already tried to cut it out of them."

"I've always had a soft spot for kids... I guess having my own isn't a bad thing." Kakkarot laughed, which he hadn't done in almost three months. "I just wish the father was a different man rather than the one its stuck with."

"Speaking of which, you do know I will need to know who the father is. I need to look into his families medical past to make sure there's no problems the child may have."

"Uh well uh... I don't know who the father is. All I know is he had facial hair."

"So an older gentleman? Could you tell what his hair was."

"We were in a dark alley and I dozed off afterwards. When I woke up he was gone and Bardock and Raditz were there."

"I see... Well there aren't many saiyans here with facial hair so I'm sure you could easily get him."

"No no, it's okay." Kakkarot shook his head. "I don't really need to know. If there are any medical problems encountered we can deal with them then." The doctor nodded.

"Alright. Well I expect you back in another three weeks for another check up, unless there's an emergency." Kakkarot nodded and stood up.

"Thank you. I'll see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Kakkarot watch out!" Kakkarot looked up and saw one of his friends diving straight towards him. He screamed and swam away as quickly as possible before his friend hit the water. Kakkarot laughed and shook his head.

"You're weird Appall! I thought we all agreed there'd be no jumping onto each other." Appall shrugged.

"I can't help it, you're just too vulnerable." Appall swam over to Kakkarot and dunked his head under the water. Kakkarot splashed around and grabbed Appalls tail, then popped his head up.

"Appall! That was not funny!" Kakkarot splashed him and began to swim away. Appall went under the water and swam after him, then grabbed him by his trousers and pulled them down. Kakkarot squealed, and turned around and covered his crotch. "No. Not right now." Appall stuck his head up out of the water.

"We used to do it all the time before mating day. Kakkarot rolled his eyes and punched him in the face.

"Whether we used to or not, is not the problem. It's about... Other things."

"Oh right. You're no longer the pure little Kakkarot. Everyone's talking about you getting pulled away into the darkness. Nobody knows who it was, but everyone's DYING to know."

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU." Kakkarot growled and got out of the water and sighed. He sat on the riverbank and curled his legs close to his chest. Rhubol walked over and sat next to him.

"Guys... You need to hear this." He set down a radio and turned it up.

"Again. Everyone must report to their houses IMMEDIENTLY. Another race is attacking us, and everyone must report home, or be ready to battle." Kakkarot bit his lip and stood up.

"My thoughts exactly. It's time we go home." They all got up and went their separate ways.

Kakkarot ran straight home, and when he got home he burst into the house. "Dad!" Bardock walked over, putting on his headband. "Dad don't go... I need you here."

"Sorry son. Raditz was called too. You weren't for some reason. Guess its because you have no battle experience. But you might be called to training." Bardock hugged Kakkarot.

"No no. You CAN'T go. At all. What if you're killed? What if you're captured?" Bardock laughed.

"Kakkarot you'll be fine, I promise you." Bardock let him go and patted his head. "Just stay inside, don't leave, and if you feel something... Wrong. Call the doctor." Bardock left and Kakkarot curled up.

"Oh god no... Don't die. Please don't die."

-A few weeks pass-

Kakkarot jumped as another loud boom shook the walls of his home. He closed his eyes and rubbed his slowly expanding stomach. "I'm glad you're a calm little baby so far... What will I call you though? I'd say name you after your father but that wouldn't work. Especially if you're a girl." Kakkarot chuckled, and another explosion outside snapped him from his calm moment. "God fucking damn it. How long is this shit going to last?"

Kakkarot got up and went to the kitchen and began making himself something to eat. "I hope dad's okay..." Kakkarot stared at his hand for a moment then chuckled. "What am I thinking? He fought Freiza. Of course he'll be okay. I know he will."

A banging on the door make him groan. He stood up and opened the door. "Yes?"

"You have to come with us. We're evacuating the area. Quickly quickly." Kakkarot blinked and left. The saiyan at the door led him away from the house. Something fell behind them and Kakkarot whimpered. The man put his hand on Kakkarot's back and led him away from everything. Kakkarot groaned and held his stomach, but continued to run.

"LOOK OUT!" Kakkarot looked up and saw a bomb, coming straight down towards them. He gasped and curled up, as his whole world went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakkarot groaned and sat up. He looked around at all the medical equipment around him. He blink and rubbed his eyes. "The hell?"

"Kakkarot!" Kakkarot looked over. Bardock was standing over him. "You're finally awake."

"Dad? Aren't... You supposed to be in a war?" Kakkarot shook his head. "What the hell happened?" Kakkarot suddenly felt dizzy and held his head.

"Calm down. You've been in a coma for two months."

"Two months? Coma?" Kakkarot blinked then gasped and lifted the blanket, happy, yet shocked, to see his baby bump had grown bigger and was still present.

"Don't worry. You didn't have anything terribly life threatening happen to you, so they were able to save the child and you." Kakkarot sighed in relief. "Kakkarot... Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah... I'll be fine." Kakkarot smiled and looked outside. "Did... Did the king come and see me?" Kakkarot gripped the blanket tightly and Bardock shook his head.

"No... He didn't..." Kakkarot looked down and sighed. "He's been busy helping rebuild buildings and trying to make peace. The wars on hold because of meetings between the two kings. Although some of them are still wandering the streets threatening us, like that's a huge deal." Bardock laughed a bit.

"Dad... Wheres Raditz?" Bardock shrugged.

"M.I.A. Although I'm sure he's fine. Knowing him he's off with his friends playing hookey from the war. I've had my scouter on and I've picked up his power level a few times." Bardock held his hand out to Kakkarot. "Anyway, you should be able to get up and walk now." Kakkarot stood up without taking Bardock's hand. "Stubborn just like your old man." Bardock smiled cockily.

"Yeah I know..." Kakkarot put his hand on his belly. "Ugh fuck. It hurts." Bardock started at him.

"Sit down... I'm going to get a doctor." Bardock left the room and Kakkarot's heart began to race.

"W... Why do I need a doctor?" Kakkarot sat down and took a few deep breaths. "Oh god..." Bardock walked back in with a doctor.

"Kakkarot?" The doctor said. "You said you have stomach pains, would you mind if I checked your stomach?" Kakkarot shook his head.

"Go ahead." The doctor put his stethoscope in his ears and put the one end on Kakkarots stomach.

"Take a deep breath Kakkarot..." Kakkarot closed his eyes and relaxed then took a deep breath a few times. The doctor mumbled to himself. "Kakkarot would you mind me doing an ultrasound on your stomach to see how the childs doing?"

"I don't mind... But why? Is something wrong?" The doctor shook his head.

"No you're probably just sore still from the coma but other than that I think you'll be fine, but before you leave I'd like to check your child." Kakkarot nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead..."

"Alright everything seems fine... The babys heartbeat is strong and if you look closely you can see the tails starting to grow hair and so is the head. Looks like a widows peak to me but this is just starting. I'd give it a few more weeks." Kakkarot smiled and looked at the screen.

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well... I'd answer but the tails blocking the way, so there won't be a way to check until it's born. Until then just come up with two names." Kakkarot nodded and covered up again. "Alright you're free to go."

Kakkarot stood up slowly and sighed, then stretched and looked at Bardock. "Let's go."

They left the hospital and walked home, Kakkarot looked around at all the hungry saiyans walking around and the homeless ones. "Is... Our house in tact?"

"Unfortunantly not, I've been staying at Toma's place while it's getting repaired." Kakkarot groaned, knowing this meant a drunk father and a possibility of there only being one room for them to sleep in.

When they got to Toma's Kakkarot was surprised to see it was cleaned up and there was new furniture around, a good sign there would be at least more than one bed. "Well go ahead and relax, stretch out, make yourself at home!" Toma smacked Kakkarot's back a few times and laughed. Kakkarot glared at him and cleared his throat.

"Right thank you." Kakkarot walked away and sat on the couch, then crossed his arms and legs.

"Do be nice Toma... Remember he's..." Bardock motioned towards Kakkarots belly and Toma nodded. "No rough housing with him like that. Not anymore." Bardock sighed and sat next to Kakkarot.

"I don't like him dad."

"I know but theres nowhere else to stay. Your freinds don't know about your pregnancy, and I don't think you want to tell them now, plus he's god a roof over his head and we're just staying here temporarily. Just give it a few weeks, it'll be fine."

"Thanks..."

That night Kakkarot laid in bed rolling around and tossing and turning. His stomach hurt like crazy and his abdomen was becoming sore, something was wrong. He sat up and held his stomach, groaning he slowly got up and went to where Bardock was sleeping. He knocked on the door with the palm of his hand before falling to his knees.

Bardock opened the door and looked down at his son.

"It hurts. It hurts." He groaned. Bardock knew it, something had gone terribly wrong. He scooped up his son carefully.

"Deep breaths Kakkarot... It's labor."


	7. Chapter 7

Kakkarot pushed, and pushed, and pushed. He felt like this was taking forever, although it had only been an hour. And of COURSE every stupid doctor wanted to give him an epidural. Well he'd rather suffer than have a needle shoved in his back that's for sure.

"God damn." Kakkarot muttered to himself. "Get it out..." He grunted and pushed again.

"You're doing great." A nurse held his hand and smiled. "I promise it'll be over soon." Kakkarot grunted and clenched his eyes shut, pushing hard again.

"Its out!" The doctor pulled the baby out fully, and Kakkarot leaned back, relaxing, when he heard the baby cry.

"Its a girl." Kakkarot sat up and looked. His daughter had hair like his mothers, he only met her once. Her tail was long and black, hanging down and swishing side to side. Her crying was loud, the sign of a warrior. Kakkarot smiled and held his arms out. The nurse wiped her off with a wet towel and quickly handed the baby over. At a closer look, where Kakkarot saw her face, he saw the sharp eyebrows, and a slight widows peak. The type only saiyan royalty has.

Kakkarot walked into Tomas house, holding his new baby in his arms. "Im back!" He said in a tired tone.

"Kakkarot!" Toma walked over and smiled. "Is that the girl?"

"Mhm." Kakkarot nodded and faced her towards him.

"Looks like her uncle. Maybe we can name her Raditz since the original ran off."

"That's right!" Kakkarot grinned. He had completely forgotten his brother, sharp eyes and a widows peak. Of course, now he was safe.

"Your own brother... He wasn't the one who banged you?"

"Ew. No. If it was it'd be a lot easier. But its not. If he ever pulled that shit on me he wouldn't even be alive to have gone missing." Toma smirked and flicked his tail on Kakkarots leg.

"That's the spirit." Kakkarot moved his leg away and shrugged.

"There he is!" They both jumped at Bardocks voice. "My son and... Grandkid?"

"Granddaughter." Kakkarot walked over to his dad and handed her to him. "Looks just like Raditz right?"

"Oh my god she does. What's her name?"

"Uh." Kakkarots mind raced for a name. "Her names Raya."

"That's not a very... Saiyan name."

"Well she's my kid and the father won't care." Bardock nodded and smiled.

"We should try and call Raditz." Kakkarot laughed and shook his head. "Yeah didn't think so." Bardock cracked his neck. "I feel old. Im a grandfather. Holy Fuck I'm a grandfather."

"Yeah but mother needs sleep. Soon." Kakkarot looked around. "Where can I keep Raya?"

"I don't have a cradle but I've got an extra bed if that's okay."

"That's fine. Thanks Toma."

"Hmph. Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

"How's the baby doing?" Kakkarot held Raya in his arms and looked at Toma.

"She's fine. Just has a hissy fit in the middle of the night. Im sure every baby has done it." Kakkarot kissed Raya on the forehead and set her down in her crib. "Shes asleep now though so its all good. Did her crying wake you up? sorry if it did."

"It did but its okay. Don't worry." Kakkarot nodded and walked past Toma and headed to his room. Toma followed him silently.

Kakkarot looked at him and rubbed his neck. "Need something?"

"Well not particularly. Night Kakkarot." Toma turned and walked swiftly to his room. Kakkarot watched him go before nodding and walking to the bathroom.

"Kakkarot Im heading out for some food today. Want anything?"

"No I'm still not too hungry." Kakkarot sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"Toma, want anything?"

"You know I'm huge on meat so anything with good meat in it."

"You got it." Bardock left the house and Kakkarot shook his head.

"You of all people should be aware my dad is a huge meat freak, and he's going to come back with a lot of it now." Toma chuckled and sat next to Kakkarot.

"So I never got to ask you but how did you like your very first mating day? Gonna go again this year?"

"No I don't think so. I don't want another kid."

"I didn't think so." He smiled and inched his way closer to Kakkarot. "But because you aren't. Wanna go a round?" Kakkarots face flushed.

"Wha what?" He looked at Toma and blushed. "Are you serious?" Toma nodded. "But I just said I don't want another kid."

"Yeah but I have protection." He smiled and rested his elbow on the back of the chair. "I won't force it. If you don't want it."

"I... I don't know uh. Why do you want to? Is it... Feelings for me or just. Sex."

"If I had feelings I'd take you as mine when mating day comes along. Its just sex any other day." Kakkarot fiddles with his pants and nodded.

"Go ahead..." Toma smiled and picked Kakkarot up, making him squeal a little and tense up.

"Toma!" Kakkarot clung to him and growled. "Don't scare me like that."

"Well we aren't gonna just fuck right here. Im going to take you to my room."

"You're so lovely. Such a nice body." Toma rubbed Kakkarots chest and played with one of his nipples. Kakkarot blushed and flicked his tail on Tomas leg.

"Don't play with those, they're sensitive." He blushed and turned his head away.

"But. Its more fun when you're enjoying yourself." Toma pulled Kakkarots pants down and smiled. "Still nicely built down here too."

"You said this was just a fuck. No feelings."

"It is a fuck. I thought you might like a little sweet talking." Kakkarot shrugged and rubbed Tomas chest.

"Just take your pants off, put on protection, and fuck me before dad gets home." Toma nodded, slipped his pants off, and did as he was told.

The sex was mindblowing, but it was only Kakkarots second time and lord knows how many times Toma had sex. By the time Bardock returned home, they had gone three rounds, and had cum at least ten times each round. One round wasn't even real sex, Kakkarot just had Toma teach him how to blow someone. Kakkarot was exhausted and he could see why people traditionaly Fuck in a bed.

"Need help unloading the groceries?" Kakkarot walked as normally as possible to Bardock, who shook his head and grunted.

"Nope. Im good." Kakkarot shrugged and sat on the couch, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels, when he saw King Vegetas face.

"_King Vegeta, i heard a rumor that last year during mating season you went out for a mating." _Kakkarot perked up, Bardock stopped moving, Toma watched the TV.  
_"Its true I endulged myself in it but it was simply for fun, I wasn't looking to get a new queen or children. I don't know how fertile I am anymore, if I am at all." The reporter on TV laughed._  
_"So I take it that person was never impregnated." King Vegeta nodded. "Mind telling us who they were?" _Kakkarot covered his mouth and bit his lip.  
_"I'd love to tell you who it was..."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"I'd love to tell you who it is. _Kakkarots heart skipped a beat and he covered his mouth. Bardock walked over and put his hand on Kakkarots shoulder. _"But, they do not want their identity revealed. I confronted them once but from their reaction, they didn't want anyone to know. And because they are not pregnant, there's no reason."_

Bardock turned the TV off and nodded. "There. Your secrets safe."

"I should tell him... He has to know I got pregnant and he has a daughter. If I don't tell him the guilt will kill me."

"Or he will kill you. Kakkarot you lied to the king... He will slay you." Kakkarot shook his head and stood up.

"Dad. Im going to tell him. If Im not home by tomorrow... Grab all you can, and my baby, and run." Kakkarot turned and rushed out of the house, and began flying towards the palace. He could hear his father and Toma screaming after him, but no luck... He was going to the palace.

Kakkarot landed in front of the palace doors, two guards standing outside. "What business have you here?" The smaller one asked. Kakkarot shuffled his feet.

"Im here to speak with the king. Its urgent."

"He's busy right now." No good, he had to get in somehow.

"Can I go in and wait for him to be done? Its important. Please I'll do anything to get in; I need to see him that badly." The two guards exchanged a look before allowing him to enter. Kakkarot rushed inside, awestruck by the inside of the palace. Chandeliers hung from the veiling, the windows were tinted just right so that color was let into the palace to light up the room. "Amazing..." Kakkarot gaped before he heard a door open. Jumping, Kakkarot spun around to face the prince.

"A low class." The prince grit his teeth. "Why did the guards let YOU in? what do you need?"

"I need to speak with your father immediately." Kakkarot bowed to the prince in the best way he could, considering he had no practice. "Its urgent, Im waiting for him to be done with his meeting. I mean no harm to anybody, please allow me to wait." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Stand up low class. No need to strains yourself. My fathers finishing up a meeting, he should be done in a few moments. But just in case you're lying, Im going to keep my eye on you until he's done." Kakkarot stood and brushed himself off, looking around again. "Planning on stealing anything? Dont even think about it."

"Im not planning anything." Kakkarot snapped at the royal asshole. "I just need to speak to the king and once I'm done, I'll be leaving."

"I highly doubt that."

"Son." Kakkarot and Vegeta turned to look at the king, walking over to them. "Stand down. I know this saiyan." Vegeta nodded and left, but cast Kakkarot one more glare before leaving.

"King Vegeta." Kakkarot tensed. "I... I need to speak with you." The king stared at Kakkarot then sighed and shook his head.

"We have nothing to discuss. I'd rather not speak to liars." Kakkarot felt his body tense. King Vegeta, knew all along?

"You knew?" A nod. "I'm sorry I lied to you... I didn't... I didn't want you to feel like you needed to be responsible for another child... She's a beauty though, looks like my brother so if you don't want to take responsibility, I understand and I'll tell people I didn't know who it was..." Kakkarot paused and thought. "How'd you find out?"

"I made the connection... You vomiting on my shoes was a set off first of all, after that I kept a close eye on you through other people. Your friends for example. They said you missed a lot of school and they saw you become heavier over time after mating season. Then when the bomb dropped on you, I checked your medical records. Not just yours but a lot of other peoples so I didn't seem suspicious. That's when I got the confirmation you were in fact carrying a child."

"You didn't act on it though. You can have me killed for lying to you if you wanted. Why didn't you let me know you knew?"

"My son wouldn't approve of having another sibling. He's got Tarble already and has thrown fits over him being weak and useless. Another sibling to him would be a burden." Kakkarot nodded and shuffled his feet.

"Do you want to take responsibility for her? If you don't, I'll stop worrying about it and nobody will ever find out you're her father. If you do though, I can show her to you and stuff... So you can get to know her." King Vegeta chuckled to himself and sighed.

"Do you want me to take care of her? If I do though people might be suspicious why you haven't become the next second in command, or why I'd have chosen a young man like yourself during mating season anyway. But on the plus side, if I help raise her, she'll have money to do with what she wants, and money for a good education. Plus if she chooses she can live here."

"I don't want to be separated from her though." Kakkarot bit his tongue after saying that. "I mean... She still needs me. I need to feed her and be there for her, I can't just give her away to you. I know you're the king and you have money to take care of her, but it would be too hard on me to do that to her." King Vegeta smirked and tapped his finger on Kakkarot's chin.

"Now now. Who said you two had to be separated from eachother? I certainly didn't." Kakkarot flinched and blushed at his touch.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? I have my father and my brother to worry about, and you wouldn't live in a low class house like mine... I don't think you'd enjoy it enough to care and-" Kakkarot was cut off by the kings lips meeting his gently. Kakkarot could feel his face turning bright red and his tail frizzling up behind him. After a moment the king pulled away from the younger saiyan.

"If I'm going to take her in as my child, we don't want a conspiracy running around do we? No, so you can live here. With me. Bring your father and brother too if you wish." Kakkarot's mind was racing. Was he serious? LIVE with him? He was the first man he'd mated with ever. Even his father didn't keep close connections with his or Raditz's parents at all. He took them and that was it. Hell, Kakkarot couldn't remember the last time he saw his parents together at all, even speaking together in the slightest.

"Are... You serious? You're not messing around with me right?" King Vegeta shook his head.

"I have no right to lie to you. Besides, before Vegeta and Tarble's mother was killed she lived here with me. She took care of them as did I, no harm done." Kakkarot nodded.

"Right... I remember that. You announced you were going to have a child and she moved in... Of course." Another pause. "But our kid has already been born so. How would that work out at all? Plus today on the news you said you weren't having another kid at all."

"I can say I double checked if people find it suspicious. Or tell them the truth, you came to me and confessed. But truthfully Kakkarot, I'd love you to be around more often." Kakkarot's face turned a deeper shade of red and he stuttered.

"B- but- Ve- Vegeta m- m- might not..." He pointed in the direction Vegeta had left in, his hand shaking from embarrassment and adrenaline. "I- I... What will he say? You said he wouldn't like another kid? Right? Didn't you?"

"He won't like it no, but I can talk to him so he won't be pissed off all the time about it." King Vegeta shrugged again and waved his hand in the air a bit. "Besides, if you move in here with me you can technically be the boss of him." Kakkarot laughed at the thought before clearing his throat and shrugging. "That might sound silly to you, but it is true."

"Well... I don't know. I need time to think..." Kakkarot looked up at the taller saiyan and smiled. "Or a little more convincing." King Vegeta smirked and took Kakkarot's hand gently, leading him down the halls of the palace and towards a bedroom.

Kakkarot moaned and squirmed beneath the older saiyan. He had his legs wrapped around the king's hips and his arms around his shoulders. His face was flushed and he felt hot, very hot. King Vegeta though was spending all his time checking all of his weak points on his body. Teasing them, kissing them, and sometimes biting them. It was driving the young saiyan crazy, but he didn't want to push his luck trying to get another go with him too early. He whimpered when King Vegeta began to rub his hole with his middle finger.

"You alright? I'm not hurting you am I?" Kakkarot shook his head.

"N- no I'm fine. Just... Excited. And impatient." The king smirked and kissed Kakkarot's neck softly then kissed down his collar bone.

"I understand but I'd rather not move too fast for you. I want you to enjoy this too." Kakkarot nodded and wiggled his hips a little.

"You can find all that out about me late but right now... Please..." King Vegeta perked up a little and smiled.

"Is that your way of saying you'll move in with me?"

"Y- yeah... I mean... Yeah... I will. I enjoy you but right now I really need you to fuck me." King Vegeta nodded.

"Alright alright take it easy there. I don't think you want to get pregnant again so-"

"I won't. So just... Go ahead. I did some research... I won't be able to carry offspring year round... It's fine." Kakkarot moved his hand down and rubbed King Vegeta's crotch. "Please..." The king nodded and kissed Kakkarot before slowly pushing into him. Kakkarot tensed up and gasped a little gripping his shoulders gently before relaxing. "I'm okay... You can do it all the way if you want."

King Vegeta kissed his neck again, pushing deeper into him, little by little so Kakkarot had time to adjust to him. When he was finally fully inside of him he began to thrust gently, then harder and faster. Kakkarot lay on the bed moaning in pleasure and breathing heavily already from the pleasure he was feeling. His body was hot and he pressed against the king, knowing that right now nothing was between them at all, not even protection which was no big deal. He loved it, and he wrapped his arms around King Vegeta and began to match his movements, thrust for thrust each time until they were in perfect sync. Kakkarot moved his hips to try and make the king feel good and he knew he hit it right when he felt the older man shudder in his arms and gasp.

"I want you to feel good too..." Kakkarot kissed and bit his neck, moaning still as the kings thrusts came more often and harder by the second. The speed of the thrusting and pushing driving Kakkarot insane as he arched his back, feeling his climax about to hit. "Ah- gods." He gripped the bed and orgasm-ed, cumming on their chests, and tensing around the King's cock buried deep inside him. King Vegeta hit his climax not long after, growling as he came inside of Kakkarot, gripping Kakkarot's arms and clenching his teeth. Kakkarot smiled and closed his eyes, panting.

They lay in silence for a moment before King Vegeta shifted, pulling out of Kakkarot and laying beside him, holding him close. "Thank you." Kakkarot muttered, rubbing his face into King Vegeta's neck and kissing it softly. "That felt amazing..."

"I know... If you're up for it though, want to go another round?"


	10. Chapter 10 -Finale-

Kakkarot rolled over, hearing a loud beeping in his ears. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at a small machine next to the bed beeping. He poked a button on it so it shut off. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." He jumped at the voice of King Vgeta's next to him. He looked over at him and smiled.

"Morning." Kakkarot laid next to him and curled up, wrapping his tail with his.

"Did you sleep well?" Kakkarot nodded. "Good. So did I."

"I actually haven't slept that well in a long time. Not ever since Raya-" Kakkarot's eyes shot open and he sat up. "I forgot!" He quickly got up and pulled his clothes on. King Vegeta sat up and watched him. "I didn't know what you'd do when I came and told you... I told my parents to leave if I didn't come back today." He glanced at King Vegeta. "I'm going to tell them what happened and I'll be back. You said they could move in right?" King Vegeta nodded. "Good... Thank you... I'll probably bring them back and when I'm back you can meet our daughter."

Kakkarot sprinted out of the room and down to the entrance, he opened the front doors and saw many people standing outside. "Huh?"

"It's him!"

"He's alive!"

"Where's the king?"

"Are the rumors true?"

Kakkarot looked at them all and backed up. "Uh. What?"

A woman stepped forwards. "You came here last night and had a discussion with the king. Everyone's aware you had a child not too long ago. Someone put two and two together. Kakkarot, were you the person the king was with on the last mating day, and is that child you produced both of yours?" Kakkarot backed up, scared.

"What's the truth?"

"Tell us!" Kakkarot whimpered as they continued to ask him a million questions at a time. He watched them begin to surround him when a guard ran over and put his hand on Kakkarot's chest, pushing him away from everyone then turning and yelling at everyone to go away. Everyone backed up slowly before leaving.

"Are you okay?" Kakkarot nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled and left the palace before they could talk again. He flew home quickly and bust into the room of his house. He saw his dad and Toma sitting around, both looked exhausted.

"Kakkarot?" Bardock looked at him and stood up. "You're back... And alive."

"Good." Toma stood up. "Now he can take care of his kid. She kept us awake all night. Where were you? Did you even visit the king or did you wimp out and try and look for your brother?"

"No... I went to the king." Kakkarot explained what happened at the palace and told them all that the king said. "So... He's taking her in as his own. And all of us can move in... I guess we should go pack now so we can move in as soon as we need to."

"I guess, that's the easier thing we can do..." Bardock muttered. "Thanks Toma for letting us stay here." Toma nodded.

"I'm sorry you can't move in with us Toma, I enjoy having you around."

"Well, it's nice to know you guys care."

"I'll come by and visit you another time..." Toma nodded and gave Kakkarot on the head.

Kakkarot walked into the palace, a few bags slung over his shoulder, holding Raya in his arms. Raya was looking around all excited about the new place.

"King Vegeta?" He asked into the palace, getting the sound of a shout in return from far away. "It's me! I'm here!" Bardock looked around, awestruck just as Kakkarot had been. "You like it here?" Bardock nodded. "Cool. I'm sure we can get you set up with a nice room." Bardock smiled as the king ran down.

"You're back quickly. I take it this is your parent?"

"He's the only family I have. My brothers missing, no idea about my mom... No other siblings." King Vegeta nodded.

"And that kid is?"

"Raya." Kakarot handed Raya over to King Vegeta and smiled. "She's our kid."

"Heaven..." King Vegeta held her in his arms and smiled. "She's cute."

"She looks like my brother. Must be a family thing is all." King Vegeta nodded and smiled at Kakkarot.

"Let's get you two moved in. I'll get two extra rooms set up."

"Two?"

"If your brother ever shows up, and even if he doesn't Raya will need a room."

"Sounds good to me..."

"Planet Vegeta! I would like to introduce to you the new mate of our King Vegeta! His name, King Kakkarot!" Kakkarot and King Vegeta sat in the throne room as people walked over, bowing and accepting Kakkarot as their second king.

King Vegeta explained what happened with the child and everyone seemed very understanding, a low class not wanting the world to know he was mated to the king. Or the king not wanting anybody to know about him mating to a low class warrior.

Prince Vegeta sat next to his father with a tiny chair next to him holding Raya in it. People had brought what they could for the tiny princess, rattles, clothes, hairbrushes, and a few other things she could chew on and play with.

Kakkarot held King Vegeta's hand and smiled at him. "Are you happy?" King Vegeta nodded and squeezed Kakkarot's hand.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course." Kakkarot looked at everyone, feeling strange knowing if he had never come to tell the king about the child, he wouldn't be here. Everything would seem normal, and he'd still be a low class...

After all the saiyans had welcomes Kakkarot as their second king everything settled down, and Kakkarot put Raya down for an afternoon nap so she wasn't cranky. As he was laying her down Prince Vegeta walked in.

"I knew you were going to end up here somehow." Kakkarot looked at him funny. "You wouldn't have been here if not for that one year your brother tried bringing me home."

"Really?" Prince Vegeta nodded.

"I told my father about that, considering I'm not very into men he knew I'd have put your brother to death for trying that. You showed me mercy and had me set free."

"I've seen him bring people home before, I didn't want him to force you into anything..."

"Because I told my father about you, he seemed to take an interest in you. He's been looking into you since that day. I knew he was going to take you once you were of age."

"Well... If I had let my brother have his way with you I'd never have lived it down."

"You're still of low class blood... I hope you know I'm not accepting of this thing you have with my father."

"I didn't expect you to Vegeta. But I'm here, and I'm happy. Your fathers happy too. I know you'd be more miserable if my brother was here though, he'll probably grovel at your feet though as an apology. Through one mating, you've become brothers." Vegeta tensed up and growled, thrashing his tail around behind him. "Don't worry, if he shows up he'll probably just try and serve your for life."

"Well... For his sake he better hope he doesn't show his face around here at all." Prince Vegeta left quickly, and Kakkarot shook his head.

"For his sake I hope he doesn't..." King Vegeta walked in, walking up behind Kakkarot and hugging him.

"My son didn't do anything to you or Raya?"

"Just told me he doesn't approve of this whole thing is all..." Kakkarot shrugged. "It doesn't bother me, I didn't think he'd think any differently. But he won't hurt me." Kakkarot turned and kissed King Vegeta softly. "He did tell me though you had been looking after me since I save him from my dumb brother."

"Yes, other saiyans don't have that sort of softness to them. I found you very interesting. And I still do." Kakkarot smiled and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his closer, kissing him deeper.


End file.
